This invention resides generally in the field of waste disposal of human consumable trash items in smaller portable waste receptacles of the kind found in stores, offices and restaurants.
The present invention is usable in defeating employee and non-employee mistaken or inadvertent disposal of larger dimensioned reusable objects such a food carrying trays in fast food or cafeteria-style restaurants. For a number of years food carrying trays have been disappearing from the inventory of these restaurants without accountable breakage. It was determined that the trays were being disposed along with the uneaten food stuffs and the disposable containers, cutlery and dishware. The posting of signs failed to deter the practice of dropping the tray along with the properly disposable food stuffs, containers, cutlery and dishware into the convenient trash receptacles. This has been the practice rather than tilting the tray and shaking off the disposable items.
The plastic molded food carrying trays represent a significant expense in starting and operating a restaurant. The inadvertent disposal of the trays created a severe inventory shortage in some locations with an accompanying need to clean and recycle the previously used trays over an ever shortening time span. This problem did not even address the cost of replacement and the waiting time to receive the replacement trays.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive device for screening or blocking the mistaken or inadvertent discarding of larger dimensioned reusable objects such as food carrying trays when disposing of trash items carried on or with the reusable object.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a screen or grid which will be placed over and in close proximity to the receiving end of a smaller portable waste receptacle for preventing the mistaken or inadvertent disposal of larger dimensioned reusable objects such as food carrying trays.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an easily used screen or grid that will achieve widespread acceptance in the relevant trade, i.e., fast food and cafeteria style restaurants, with little or no change in customer or employee practices.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.